


Due South Time (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Adventure Time, due South
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Due South characters as Adventure Time characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South Time (fanart)

AN: For those unfamiliar with Adventure Time, Lady Rainicorn (a unicorn/rainbow hybrid) is the girlfriend of Jake the dog and also mother of his pups.  
 **Dief the half-wolf/Lady Rainiturtle**  


AN: Fraser and Ray are holding a rock because Finn the human and Flame Princess can only kiss by kissing a rock instead of each other. Otherwise Flame Princess woulsd burn so hot as to burn through the Earth. Can you spot the hidden rubber duck that represents the waving snail that appears in every episode?  
 **Fraser the human/Flame Prince RayK**  
 **Bob-o**  


AN: I gave Victoria a diamond drum instead of Marceline's battle ax guitar because Victoria was a diamond thief after all.   
**Victoria the vampire queen**  
 **Prince Gumball RayV and Princess Bubble Gum Frannie**  



End file.
